fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S16 episode 14
'Tony Wins Immunity ' Willie: I know I'm next on the chopping block, I mean it will be hard to wiggle myself around this because I know they were close to voting me last time, but I'm thinking what's my play here and the fact is we want to get the biggest threat to win and the fact of the matter is it's Gary so I'm going to Shaun who I know agrees with me and is my in to get to Tony who's really running the show and I'm just working the Gary angle and hopefully that works out Gary: Tonight is surprisenly kind of a hard because Willie is such a nice guy and that's why he has to go but kind of easy as we just have a clear guy we need to vote out tonight and that's Willie and then we're in the final 4 and it's just one more vote, the end is near and I feel like I have a good shot to win so I'm excited right now Shaun: Tonight's a big big deal, because Willie is a threat but Gary is an even bigger threat and I mean I know Tony isn't exactly willing to get rid of a vote but is it worth taking the shot of Gary not winning the last immunity, it's tough, realistically the only guy I feel I can for sure beat is Raul, so the other 3 I would love to go but that's not realistic but in the next two votes I could Gary and Willie that would be nice Tony: I have a huge decision tonight I mean it suppose to be easy and be Wilie but it's survivor nothing is easy, and I don't know at this point what to do, I mean I've been waiting to get Willie ever since he screwed me, and he's no doubt a threat to win the game, but right now I think the only person that could contend with me is Gary, now I love Gary and would feel horrible voting him out and would much rather do it at 4 but if he wins immunity at 4 I might be screwed so tonight might be my only chance to get rid of him, so we have to see Raul: I think if I'm in the final 3 I think the case I make to the jury is my adipibility being able to go with the flow and tonight another factor to that because I mean Willie is the easy vote which I'm willing to do but the smart vote might be to vote out Gary and I'm also willing to do that, so as soon as I hear the word I will go ahead and do that Gary final words Blindside by Tony, he's become real good with that, I had a blast out there and I hate to see it end so close to the end but it is what it is